You Were In Front Of Me The Whole Time
by carmilla4lyf
Summary: Fluffy one-shot, Bechloe. The two of them go on a walk after a bad day.


This is just a Bechloe one shot for a friend who wanted a cute fluff fic, don't worry, no one is going to die in this one, I promise.

Beca stormed into the room she shared with Chloe and slammed the door behind her, flinging her bag into the wall before falling face first onto her bed and then punching the mattress a couple of times. She then began to weep quietly onto her quilt and wished Chloe was there to console her. As a matter of fact, Chloe was just about to walk through the door, having heard Beca enter the Bella house and stomp upstairs. Chloe always got worried about the brunette when she came home like this, and could be expecting anything. She opened the door slowly, and poked her head round the door, and her heart filled with sadness to see her best friend face down on her bed heaving with sobs. Chloe walked in and gently closed the door behind her and whispered "Beca? What's the matter?" With concern and worry in her voice.

"Nothing, it's stupid" Beca's muffled voice replied before sniffing into her bed.

"Well it's obviously not Beca, you're crying, talk to me about it, you know you can trust me."

"Ugh, well, okay. First Amy and Stacie used all of my last bottle of shampoo, so I couldn't wash my hair and had to go to work with horrible greasy hair which pissed me off. That then made me late for work, so my boss was furious, then any music I tried to create was all crap and didn't work and sucked, so I had nothing to submit. Then just as I was leaving, Jesse appeared saying he was sorry for all the shit he did to me and that he wants another chance. He made me feel so guilty and horrible, and I only just got o it of there. Then I had a fucking anxiety attack on the way here, so now I feel shit." She finished, and Chloe's heart reached out to her, trying to take away all that bad stuff.

"Well firstly, you can use my shampoo till you get some new stuff," she began, mending some of the problems, "and tomorrow is Saturday, so you don't have to worry about being late for work or doing things wrong. You can go in on Monday with a clear mind and be able to get some good work done, because I know you can Beca, you're so talented. As for Jesse, well, he's trying to manipulate you again, what he did to you was so wrong and he's never going to make up for that in my mind. By breaking up with him you took a huge step Beca, and I'm so proud of you, so immensely proud. The anxiety is hard, I know, but I'm always here for a chat or a hug, so don't hesitate to come to me. You're my best friend Beca, I'll always be here for you." Chloe finished, hoping she'd helped.

Beca rolled over her eyes glistening, and whispered to Chloe, who had by this time sat herself down on Beca's bed, "Thank you Chloe, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Beca." Chloe replied, and then lay next to Beca, wrapped her arms around her and instantly made Beca feel safe from everything. They'd been doing this spooning thing for a couple of months now, ever since Beca began to wake up screaming after having nightmares about what Jesse did to her. Chloe would wake too and crawl into Beca's bed, shushing her and then cuddling her, wiping away tears and staying there until morning. Now Chloe's bed only got slept in once a week at most, as both girls loved cuddling until they drifted to sleep, they felt safe together like that, protected by each other. Of course each was convinced it was purely platonic, both of them felt their hearts leap when the other cuddled them, or the other hummed as they were cuddled. Beca closed her eyes as Chloe cuddled her from behind, and tried to keep her emotions in check, fighting the urge to turn over and kiss the taller redhead behind her.

The two stayed like that, a perfect fit for an hour and a half, before Beca turned over, and asked Chloe "Can we go somewhere? Like on that little walk we did the other day?"

"Sure we can" Chloe replied, and Beca jumped out of bed, but not before kissing Chloe's cheek, making Chloe's heart flutter, and wonder why Beca was doing that recently.

"Come on then." Said Beca over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

15 minutes later, the two friends had parked in the nearest car park and had set off down the footpath. The two walked in silence for the first half an hour, before Beca asked Chloe how her day was. "Oh, er, it was pretty uneventful I guess, I was bored all day." Chloe replied quickly, but wasn't being entirely truthful. It was an uneventful day, however she'd spent the entire day thiking about Beca, and so wasn't bored, imagining what it would be like if Beca were to kiss her.

"Fair enough." Beca replied, and rhe two continued in silence before coming upon a break in the tree line next to them, allowing them to see what would later be described as by Beca as the second most beautiful thing she'd seen. The sun was just making its final descent and was throwing red, pink and orange across the sky in a swirl of beautiful colour. The two of them stopped to admire it as Beca kicked herself mentally, telling her to do it now. She slowly reached out her hand, and took Chloe's in it. To her surprise, Chloe didn't pull away or move her hand, and just stood there with a small smile on her face as she held Beca's hand.

"Um, so Chloe," Beca began, "I've thought about this a lot and I've had what can only be described as a huge crush on you. Since I broke it off with Jesse, I m knew you were the right one for me, I just didn't do anything because I didn't think you'd want me to but I couldn't help myself and I'm sorry and if you don't want to be friends anymore, I get tha-"

"Shush" Chloe cut in, bringing a finger to Beca's lips to silence her, "Beca, how could you not notice, I've had a crush on you since we met, I thought you were the one who didn't feel the same way. I never realised you liked me."

"Oh, well that's a relief." Beca replied, letting out a shaky breath. The two stood in silence again, neither knowing really what to do.

"So, uh, do you," they both began a the same time, "sorry, you first" they both said, again in perfect unison. "No, you," again at the same time, "okay, ugh, together" they said with each other.

"Will you go out with me?" Beca asked.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Chloe asked at the same time.

"Yes" came the eager reply from both of them together before they giggled and close their eyes. Beca opened hers first to see Chloe standing there smiling with her eyes closed. Beca leaned upward to Chloe's face, and just as she was about to kiss her, Beca's nose brushed Chloe's, making her jump in shock, smashing her chin into Beca's nose and sent both reeling away in shock.

"Beca, I'm so sorry!" Chloe cried out as she rushed to the brunette, who, thankfully, wasn't bleeding.

"No, it's my fault, I should have told you or made it clear what I was doing" Beca replied.

"Are you okay though?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Yes I am, thanks. Now, if it's okay with you, can we try that again?" Beca asked nervously, hoping desperately Chloe would say yes.

"Of course, I'm not going to pass up a kiss off the most beautiful girl in the world with the most beautiful sunset in the background am I?" Chloe whispered, stepping closer to Beca.

"That's a good point," Beca whispered, stepping closer, their noses almost touching now, "but you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Her voice was barely audible. Both girls' breath quickened as Beca leaned in, her heart beating loudly and thoughts flying throught her head. They took one last breath as Beca finally closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her lips to Chloe's.

Beca told herself she'd never forget how that first kiss felt, and she never did. Her heart soared as her legs seemed to go hollow whilst being given the feeling of total euphoria. She was filled with a sweet feeling of love as she finally knew she'd find someone who'd take care of her. The two broke briefly for air before returning to kissing. The kisses became more heated now, as Chloe nipped on Beca's bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair whilst Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips. With a final kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, sending waves of affection and love through the two of them, the girls broke apart, and grinned at each other.

"I know it might be a bit soon, but will you be my girlfriend Beca?" Chloe asked, her mouth now quite dry.

"Of course I will." Beca replied with a smile.

The two leant in again for one last kiss before taking each other's hand and walking back to the car, more content with life than they'd ever been.


End file.
